Suicide of a Champion
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: The real reason you never see the champion in Pokemon B/W 2. Rated T for suicide and slight blood and language. Rather short.


The Suicide of a Champion

Disclaimer: You know damn well.

Author's Note: Before any of you get on my case about being too young to do any of this, I always thought of the hero in Pokemon B/W as a teenager, along with his friends, so they are terens in this story.

BEGIN!

Unova's World Print Newspaper

September 9, 2013

Pokemon Trainer Black, Unova's Champion born in Nuvema Town, was shockingly found dead yesterday laying on the beach of Undella Town. His body was discovered laying on the sands by Sinnoh's Champion Cynthia, along with a Kitchenaid knife pierced through his chest. "When I saw the body there, I thought he was simply sleeping at first." Cynthia says in an interview shortly after she contacted the police. "I went to wake him up, and that's when I saw te sands around him were soaked red... and that knife in his heart... I don't know."

After the discovery of the body, everyone immediately thought the killer was none other than Ghetsis Harmonia, but when questioned about the matter, Ghetsis simply replied with, "Black and I have quite a history of hating each other's guts. In fact, if I ever had the chance, I would personally see to it that he be murdered by my own hands... though I guess it seems that opportunity was taken away from me, wasn't it?" The police confirmed after a lie detector test that Ghetsis indeed did not kill Pokemon Trainer Black, though everyone is still wondering who exactly did this.

September 10, 2013:

As word of Black's death begins to spread throughout Unova, where it will reach his hometown anytime now, a note has been found in Black's bag, which was buried under the sands, and scientists unanimously agree it was prior to his sudden death. The note, though being covered with wet spots, which could only be summed up as tears, was fully able to be read, and here's what it said:

_To anyone that this may concern, this will be my one and final time communicating to the entire Unova Region at once._

_There is absolutely nothing left for me to go on for... simply nothing left for me in this world._

_I was always miserable, I don't know why, but whenever I did good for someone or something awesome happened to me, I felt nothing but despair and self-loathing. I had thought that becoming the champion, the strongest trainer in the world, would make me happy, realizing my drerams, but it only made things worse._

_Everything I did in my life, saving the Unova Region from the Harmonias, helping my friend retrieve her stolen Munna, crushing Team Plasma, I now realize that I never did for any of them, I did it all for me, so that I can have my selfish wish, and have nobody match up to me, but now that I discover that my dream was nothing but a lost cause, I don't see any point in trying to attain anything else._

_My Pokemon never knew what they were thinking when they grew attached to me. I kept them trapped in crampt balls, forcing them to fight to get stronger, for money, and in the case of my pitiful desires, fame. Everyone said my Pokemon couldn't love me more than they did, but I knew better; I knew that I was forcing them to love me. Whenever they won a battle, I put them back in the ball, and gave them nothing else in return, and what did I do when they failed me? I beat them, cursed them, everything that they told me never to do I did, and for that, to all my Pokemon I slaved throughout my meaningless life, I'm so sorry._

_The Professor, Juniper, she never had any appreciation for me at all, she only wanted me to fill up that God damned Pokedex, which I blindly tried to do. I slaved several Pokemon and left them in the PCs to starve just so I could do what she wanted me to. Juniper, if you ever read this, I know that all professors just want to have someone show them a completed Pokedex, but please, as a wish from me, take some time to actually get to know who you're going to use._

_All my enemies hate me, and I hate them back. I never wanted to make any enemies in my life, and yet somehow everywhere I go, I somehow ruined the lives of everyone I saw, whether it be with what I said, what I did, or what I failed to do, I made their lives just like mine. I've been hiding it for so long, but anyone who has the courage to go to the Desert Resort, in the ruins, go to the bottom, and you'll see what I knew nobody would ever get to see... the bodies of everyone that killed themselves because of something I did. Through burial and burning of notes, I kept the secret well hidden, but none of it matters now that it's going to end._

_My own sister, along with my best friend think of me as nothing but an overpowered maniac who could never shut his fucking mouth, and honestly, who could blame them? Whenever I ranted on and on and on like a broken record, it was just an attempt of mine to deny that I was miserable, and it only made the 2 people that cared for me annoyed. White, Cheren, don't think of this as an end to a life, but rather as a favor to you, so you never have to tell me to shut up again. I wish you 2 the best of luck wherever you may go._

_The one and only person I ever loved, I don't even have the courage to tell her how I really feel. She just considers me another one of her freinds... why couldn't I tell her? Why couldn't I at least talk to her at the very place I'm about to do this crime against nature, and tell her that I wanted to be a lot more than friends, maybe take our relationship to a whole new level? Well, if you're reading this now, Bianca, my crush, I beg that you just completely forget about me, pretend that I never existed, you're life would be so much easier that way._

_My own mother... I've caused you so much grief throughout my life. You were always there for me when I needed an extra shoulder to lean on, and I did absolutely nothing to return the favor. You've done everything that I could have ever asked of you, and even more, and yet every day I just kept getting higher expectations of you like you were nothing to me but a slave. I don't deserve any of the love you've given me that I took for granted, I don't deserve any of the gifts you had given me, some including the roof I slept under, the food you provided, and the life you gave me... I'm so sorry for everything mommy... please forgive me._

_To everyone, you're lives will be so much better without me around to ruin them, I garuntee it. So as I reach for the Kitchenaid knife I snuck with me to this beach, and bury this note into the sands with all of my stuff, I would just like to say to everyone... goodbye... forever._

Baffeled by the astonishing discovery, we are vigorously trying to find out if this was indeed written by Black himself, while architects have discovered the pile of bodies in Desert Resort, just like the note promised.

September 11, 2013:

It is to the world's great shock and sorrow that the note was indeed written by Black; this was indeed, a confirmable suicide.

The body of Black was taken to Nuvema Town, where knews had just recently gotten to there. After the body was given to his family, we attempted to get a few words from his friends and relatives, who were all read the note.

Cheren, who was Black's best friend since they were both 5 years old, refused to give any words, all we could get from his was a series of sobs, with one scenario where he looked up to the sky, shouting at Black to come back. We had decided he was in no condition of giving any fetails, so we just decided to move on.

White, Black's older sister, we were able to get some words out of her. "He always just talked and talked like he could never stop, and there have been times where I have told him to shut up, but he was still a good kid." she said, tearing up as she ended with, "I thought he was happy..."

Bianca, another of Black's friends, and his crsuh, we also were able to talk to. "I've known Black ever since we were 7-years-old. I knew that the 2 of us were very good friends, but I never knew he liked me that way. Sometimes though he did act kind of strange around me." When asked how he acted weird, she ignored us, and began to think aloud. "He loved me... and now he's dead... no! He's not dead! He can't be!" She then began to burst into tears, sometimes we could make out her saying, "Please Black, don't be dead. Please."

Black's mother, seemingly able to hold her emotions quite well, we were able to get quite a story from her. "I knew Black just wasn't the same happy kid he always claimed he was... though I would never think in my wildest dreams that he would have the despair to do such a thing as end his onw life. I just don't understant how he could do such a thing..."

The burial will set place in Undella Town, where Black had committed suicide. It will be held on Sunday. Please come and show your respects for the champion.


End file.
